Scharlach Mörderin und Meergrundel
by AomeAzakura
Summary: Una mutante con amplios poderes, sale en ayuda a los X-men gracias a Logan, Charles Xavier le ofrece una nueva vida, una que viene con sus ventajas y desventajas como todo en la vida, pero que sin embargo acepta, vengan a conocer la historia de Arlet Krakauer, una mujer con un horrible pasado pero con una confianza en sí misma inquebrantable, no sigue la linea de Xmen totalmente.


Capítulo 1

Pov's Narrador

Parque Provincial MacMillan, Canada.

En medio del aquel hermoso bosque se encontraban dos personas que aunque cerca, no se veían entre sí, eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre parecía ser de unos 30 años, piel tostada, musculoso pero no exageradamente, lo justo para su cuerpo, pelo rebelde que asemejaba tener dos orejas de animal en la cabeza y barba bien cuidada, este vestía una polera blanca tipo musculosa y unos pantalones jeans rectos azules con zapatillas negras y por otro lado la mujer que aparente 21 años, piel clara y tersa, cuerpo tonificado y pechos un poco más grandes de lo que sería para su cuerpo, cabello corto castaño claro y ojos color morado orquidea, esta vestía una polera azul con una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negro y botas de combate negras, ambos caminaban por senderos paralelos pero por la vegetación del lugar no llegaban a verse completamente, aunque tal vez si el hombre hubiese estado en plenas condiciones, se habría percatado de la presencia de esta mujer, pero no lo hizo dado que se notaba que algo le pasaba ya que su respiración era superficial y sudaba, mientras que la mujer no se dio cuenta de él dado que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente el hombre se desploma en el suelo causando el ruido suficiente para alertar a la mujer, está inmediatamente saca una pistola 9mm plateada que siempre trae consigo.

Mierda-exclama la mujer caminando con sigilo hacia la fuente del ruido con la pistola lista para disparar en caso de necesitarlo, al llegar a la fuente del sonido encuentra al hombre tirado en el suelo, respirando superficialmente, ella se acerca a el y lo da vuelta, sorprendiendose-es… es él!-dice con sorpresa, pero esta se da cuenta que si no hace algo pronto él morirá o eso piensa- Vamos Arlet piensa-se dice a ella misma que ahora sabemos que su nombre es Arlet- que puede tener-dice empezando a examinarlo visualmente, todo indica que o está muy enfermo o está envenenado, se decanta por la segunda ya que parece aún más, al ver que este empieza toser y a tratar de respirar aún más aire-el aire solo lo puedo utilizar para enfriarlo pero no ayudará solo lo empeorara, el fuego lo mismo…-piensa en voz alta mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando de repente algo se le viene a la cabeza y golpeandose ligeramente- Arlet aveces eres tan tonta- dice para luego extender un mano hacia el hombre y sonreír con cariño cuando una pequeñas flores de 3 colores diferentes, celeste, naranjo y rojo empezaron a salir directamente del suelo, de estas salía un aroma dulzón y cítrico el cual lentamente rodeaba al hombre, el cual luego de unos minutos empezó a mejorar notablemente, cuando ya se mejoro, el hombre de improviso se levantó haciendo saltar ligeramente a Arlet, la cual luego de unos segundos le sonrió y dio un suspiro de alivio-Arlet está muy contenta de que haya despertado y que las flores hayan hecho su efecto, si no Arlet no habría tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias por salvar a Arlet-dice Arlet a lo que el hombre la mira con confusión y extrañeza levantando una ceja-Disculpe, donde los modales de Arlet fueron, me presento Arlet Krakauer, usted me salvó hace 5 años-dice Arlet extendiendo una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a pararse, la cual el hombre no toma y solo se levanta por sí mismo.

No se de que estas hablando niña-dice este con brusquedad, mirándola de arriba a abajo-aunque si lo hubiera hecho entendería el por qué-dice el hombre con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que Arlet se sonrojara ligeramente, casi imperceptible.

Bueno, Arlet entiende por qué usted no recuerda a Arlet, eso fue hace 5 años y Arlet era diferente a lo que es ahora, además usted no rescato a Arlet directamente sólo la liberó de ese laboratorio en Alemania, pero Arlet aún así quiere darle las gracias, así que gracias, Arlet se lo agradece mucho-dice mirándolo con verdadero agradecimiento, este iba a decirle algo cuando el teléfono de Arlet suena, ella mira su teléfono y luego a el hombre nuevamente-esperame un segundo, por favor-dice para contestar- Habla Arlet-responde al teléfono-Tony?! cómo es que siempre sabes mi numero de telefono de trabajo?! Arlet ha tenido que cambiarlo ya tres veces en 2 meses?!...Haz llamado a Arlet para llorar por que Pepper no te contesta?!...Te cuento que Pepper hace todo tu trabajo…...No, Arlet no va a llamarla…..Ni se te ocurra entrar en el departamento de Arlet….Arlet esta en Canada….Si, Arlet te lo llevará….Ya, Adios-termina la conversacion por telefono para luego volverse para ver que el hombre sigue ahí '' _Sinceramente pensé que él ya no estaría ahí cuando volviera_ ''-Disculpa a Arlet por la espera, pero antes usted podría decirle a Arlet su nombre?-pregunta mirándolo a lo que el hombre suspiró con exasperación.

Podrías dejar de hablar así? es molesto-dice el hombre a lo que Arlet lo mira con aburrimiento.

Tsk…! qué hay de entretenido en eso-Arlet lo mira con una mirada oscura, para luego sonreír como si nada-lo siento pero a Arlet le gusta hablar así, Arlet habla así hace 10 años y no dejará de hacerlo-Termina a lo que el hombre la mira con desconfianza.

Mi nombre es Logan-pero aún así el hombre le responde que ahora sabemos se llama Logan.

Arlet es feliz de saber el nombre de su salvador, ahora si hubiera cualquier cosa en la que necesitara ayuda de Arlet, no dude en llamar-dice Arlet pasandole una tarjeta con solamente el nombre de ella y su numero de telefono-ahora cómo plus Arlet puede invitar a Logana comer a cualquier lugar que Logan quiera-dice sonriéndole con sinceridad, esta al ver su reticencia, se apura a decir-tómelo como parte del agradecimiento, puede ser cualquier cosa-le dice para incentivar a Logan, esta termina convenciendo de que vayan a comer para luego despedirse, terminando solo con las palabras de Arlet-no se olvide puede llamarme para cualquier cosa-le grita en la distancia a lo que Logan no le responde nada.

5 meses después

Westchester County, Nueva York

En la mansión X

Hace una semana mas y mas alumnos están cayendo enfermos, al parecer los grupos anti-mutantes de contagiar a los mutantes que habitan en la mansión, nadie sabe qué hacer, cuando de repente Logan se acuerda de la mujer que lo curó hace 5 meses, va hacia su habitación y empieza a buscar esa pequeña tarjeta que en su momento el no sabia por que la había guardado, ahora podrá utilizar ese favor, luego de encontrarla va hacia la oficina de el profesor Xavier y le cuenta todo lo sucedido hace 5 meses.

Estás seguro de que ella no es una amenaza, logan?-le pregunta charles a Logan.

No, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que ella me debe un favor o eso ella cree y que puede ayudar a esos niños tal y como lo hizo conmigo hace 5 meses-le responde Logan con brusquedad a lo que Charles suspira y asiente.

Bien, pero ella será tu responsabilidad Logan-le dice Charles a Logan, a lo que este solo tiene un ligero escalofrío al recordar a esa mujer hablando todo el tiempo en tercera persona.

Bien-dice entre dientes Logan para luego irse y llamar a Arlet.

*Llamada*

(aquí se escuchara ambas partes)

Arlet: Habla Arlet, Tony si eres tu, Arlet ya te dijo que está en un trabajo muy importante y no puede escuchar tus lloriqueos.

Logan: No soy ese Tony.

Arlet: Momento Arlet recuerda tu voz pero por teléfono se siente diferente así que Arlet no sabe quién eres.

Arlet escucha un suspiro a otro lado del teléfono.

Logan: Soy Logan, nos encontramos hace 5 meses.

Arlet: Logan?! Espera espera, déjame terminar mi trabajo y te atiendo, no me cortes.

Logan: Hablo normal?

Logan escucha una serie de disparos y luego silencio y luego más disparos, inconscientemente queda preocupado.

Arlet: Alo? Logan? aún sigues ahí?

Logan deja ir la respiración que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Logan: Que fue eso?

Arlet: Los disparos? No fue nada solo el control de plagas, bien cómo sea, para que necesita a Arlet?

Logan: bien directo al grano, donde vivo hay unos niños que están presentando los mismos sintomas que yo hace meses, necesito que los cures.

Arlet: Solo eso? Pues bien, envia a Arlet la dirección y estare lo mas pronto posible allí, trataré de estar lo mañana porque si es lo mismo, esos niños están en grave peligro.

Logan: Bien, lo hare, adios.

Arlet: Adios!

*Fin de la llamada*

Logan con un suspiro va hacia el profesor para contarle lo sucedido, al entrar están Charles y Ororo (Storm), ambos lo miran con curiosidad.

Dijo que le enviara la dirección y que iba a tratar de estar mañana acá-les respondió Logan.

Gracias a dios, espero que funcione-dice Ororo poniendo una mano en su corazón y suspirando de alivio, Logan le envía la dirección y inmediatamente recibe una respuesta ' _Estaré alla a las 10 am. Bye_ ', a lo que Logan suspira y mira hacia la ventana de su habitación dándose cuenta de que ya es de noche.

Al otro dia

Una moto negra (una harley davidson) se estaciona frente a el portón de la Mansión X, montada arriba de la moto era Arlet, que recién terminaba de sacarse el casco, cuando escucha una voz _Eres Arlet Krakauer?_ Haciéndola saltar de su asiento con la mano en la funda de su pistola mirando cautelosamente hacia todos lados _No hay necesidad de asustarse Arlet, Soy Charles Xavier aunque dudo que Logan te haya hablado de mi pero no te haré daño_ en ese instante el portón se abre _Entra_ Ella empieza a avanzar hacia la mansión aunque aún siendo cautelosa _Logan te espera en la entrada_ le dice la voz para luego sentir que la pequeña molestia que anteriormente sentía se había ido.

Tsk… malditos telépatas-dice Arlet en voz baja.

Concuerdo con eso-dice Logan al encontrarse con ella.

Hola, Arlet es feliz de verte, aunque sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero a Arlet no le importa, ahora donde estan esos niños-dice Arlet a Logan siguiéndolo, bajan por un ascensor hasta lo que Logan le indica es la enfermería, al llegar ahí 15 niños se encuentran acostados en camas de hospital y una pelirroja les está atendiendo, Logan al verla sonríe ligeramente y su semblante cambia un poco, lo que Arlet nota sintiendo una pequeña molestia pero rápidamente sacude la cabeza '' _Que es lo que me acaba de pasar? No importa ahora importan los niños_ '' mira a la pelirroja justo cuando esta se desocupa y se acerca a ellos.

Tu debes ser Arlet, mucho gusto soy Jean Grey-dice la pelirroja dándole un apretón de manos a Arlet.

Igualmente, ahora por lo que siento en el aire, ellos fueron envenenados por vía aérea, es diferente al veneno que utilizaron en Logan pero eso no quiere decir que no lo puedo curar, desgraciadamente aquí no lo puedo hacer, seria posible que lo llevaramos al exterior?-pregunta Arlet seriamente sorprendiendo a Logan ya que hasta el momento solo la había escuchado hablar en tercera persona.

Cla...claro-dice Jean para que 2 horas después todos los niños se encuentran recostados en el césped, los únicos adultos aparte de Arlet son, Logan, Charles, Jean, Ororo y Scott, que fueron formalmente presentados a Arlet, esta se encuentra frente a los niños, cuando extiende sus dos manos al frente, cierra lo ojos y empiezan a florecer de diferentes colores pero con el mismo aroma dulzón y cítrico de antes, ellos empiezan a sentir el gran poder que ella emana, ahora se demora aún más ya que son muchos pero en 2 horas y con su cuerpo dolorido de haber utilizado su poder por un tiempo prolongado, cosa que no está acostumbrada, los niños empiezan a despertar y a mirar con confusión a su alrededor, Arlet se estira en el pasto sin poder evitarlo y con un suspiro se vuelve a sentar, ellos la están mirando.

Lo siento, denme unos minutos y me voy-dice Arlet suspirando, luego de unos segundos se para y camina hacia la gente que aún la está esperando-bueno hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar-dice despidiéndose en forma militar, para luego irse en silencio, pero en eso su teléfono suena-Tony juro que si eres tu, ire a tu maldita casa y te golpeare mucho más fuerte que el día en que nos conocimos, play boy desconsiderado….Pep?! Dios mujer te oyes horrible….Estas en mi departamento?!...Bien bien una tarde/noche de chicas a por delante….No no, Arlet está cansada pero no lo suficiente cómo para dejar de lado una noche de chicas….una hora, bien Arlet va para allá,bye-termina cortando pero al estar por subirse a la moto escucha la voz de Charles.

Arlet, si esta bien contigo me gustaria charlar sobre un asunto contigo mañana-le dice Charles a Arlet la cual lo mira con confusión para luego sonreír.

Logan tiene el número de Arlet, aviseme a ese número a qué hora y lugar, ok? bye-responde Arlet para luego irse dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Con Arlet

Arlet se fue rápidamente de la mansión rumbo hacia su departamento a la espera de que su querida Pepper no este con un corazón roto por culpa de ese estupido Play Boy inútil...otra vez, increíblemente llega 10 minutos antes de lo pensado aparca su moto y sube por el ascensor sin energía suficiente cómo para simplemente utilizar sus poderes para subir rápidamente por las escaleras, al llegar al 6º piso, sale del ascensor y se dirige a su departamento, encontrando a una Pepper en pijama de dos piezas largo y morado, con una botella de Whisky Sloupisti de Spreewälder, no es favorito pero si es más tolerable y dos tarros grandes de helado, uno de chocolate y frutos rojos (el de Arlet) y el otro de pistache y pasas al ron (el de Pepper), su querida amiga esta enojada y triste y Arlet no sabe las razones y solo atina a tomar la botella de Whisky y servir dos vasos y sentarse al lado de Pepper.

Debo ir a golpearlo hasta la muerte?-pregunta Arlet con cuidado y enojo camuflado de calma, a lo que Pepper ríe con una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad al una vez más darse cuenta de la lealtad de Arlet hacia ella y viceversa, sabe con eso que aunque Tony y ella se separen, seguirán siendo amigas.

No, solo estoy enojada, triste y mil cosas más por el hecho de que Tony otra vez se escapó de su responsabilidades y me dejo toda la empresa a cargo y lo peor es que no se donde esta-responde Pepper con frustración, a lo que Arlet le sonríe suavemente.

Comprobaste en Malibú?-le pregunta Arlet a Pepper, la cual solo la mira con incredulidad y de un gruñido en señal de que jamas penso en esa posibilidad-bien pero por ahora Arlet está aquí para una tarde/noche de chicas y eso es lo que va a pasar-termina para luego pasar lo que quedaba de tarde y parte de la noche poniendose al dia y bebiendo, pero luego a las 3 de la mañana recibe un mensaje de parte de el número de Logan solo diciendo: ' _12 pm en la mansión_ ' a lo que ella sonríe y responde con un simple ok.

A la mañana siguiente

Pepper se había marchado temprano argumentando de que tenía que ocuparse de la empresa y de que Tony vuelva a hacerse cargo, pasaron las horas y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 10:30 y todavía seguía en pijama, así que rápidamente se ducho y se vistió con unos pantalones de jeans negros ajustados, una polera arrugada gris (la polera es así), una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas de tacón, para luego finalizar con un maquillaje simple, un brillo de labios rojo y rimel en las pestañas, esta vez optó por dejar su cabello suelto,aunque de todas formas no es que pudiera hacer mucho con su cabello corto hasta los hombro, pero decidió que lo dejaría crecer, aunque eso le trajera algunos malos recuerdos, por sobre de los buenos, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que si quería llegar a tiempo tenía que salir inmediatamente y tenía que ir en auto, a lo que dio un suspiro de rendición y tomó las llaves del auto, cuando llego al estacionamiento, quito la alarma a un Lamborghini azul y se subió en él, llegando justo 5 mins antes de las 12pm, al llegar casi inmediatamente se abrio el porton, en el momento de llegar a la entrada, ve a Ororo o Storm en la entrada, Arlet le pregunta donde puede estacionar su auto y esta le muestra dónde para luego dirigirse con la ayuda de Ororo hacia la oficina de Charles.

Buenas tardes Arlet-le dice Charles con cortesía a Arlet la cual lo mira por un momento, no acostumbrada al trato cortés.

Bu...Buenos días, Charles-dice Arlet a lo que Charles solo le sonríe y le pide que tome asiento, luego de unos minutos Arlet lo mira con aburrimiento-disculpa la mala educación pero preferiría si fue inmediatamente al grano-le dice con un tono de voz monótono, este solo le responde con una sonrisa.

Bueno, seré sincero, estoy interesado en tus poderes y me gustaría que te nos unieras tanto en los X-men cómo en la escuela, como profesor claramente-le responde Charles con tranquilidad, esta le mira incrédula.

Estas loco?! recien ayer me conociste y quieres ofrecerme un trabajo?! Algo me dice que sabes mi línea de trabajo-le responde bruscamente Arlet a lo que la sonrisa de Charles se agranda-Estás oficialmente loco, Charles, puedo ser un peligro para todos ustedes y lo sabes-le termina de decir, a lo que Ororo la cual fue completamente olvidada da un leve jadeo lo cual le recuerda a Arlet que ella está ahí y piensa '' _Maldita sea tu aura de paz Charles_ '' el cual rie y esta le responde con una ligera sonrisa que rápidamente se desvanece.

Puedes dejar ese trabajo, el salario no es malo y tendrias cerca a más gente como tu, aparte de aprender a controlar tus otros dones-le responde aún con tranquilidad Charles, Arlet lo mira y sopesa sus opciones antes de suspirar en señal de derrota.

Bien, pero el salir de esa línea de trabajo va a ser, si bien no difícil, es peligroso, tengo una gran cantidad de enemigos-le rebate Arlet.

Cómo todos aca-le responde Charles.

Bien, dame un momento-dice Arlet saliendo de la oficina pero que unos 10 minutos más tarde volver a entrar-tengo solo un último trabajo que hacer, pero me advirtieron que es un trabajo suicida y que luego me dejaran tranquila, mañana salgo-le responde Arlet, para ver la mirada de preocupación de Charles-no te preocupes, soy bastante resistente, he salido de peores, ahora que tal si me muestras mi contrato?-le dice con una sonrisa Arlet, media hora más tarde, la dirigieron al piso donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los profesores y Arlet hizo las llamadas pertinentes para que sus cosas llegaran a la mansión y sus autos y motos (menos la Harley Davidson), llegarán a el lugar de Tony, Ororo se convirtió en cómoda rápidamente con Arlet, a pesar de tener una idea de lo que puede ser el trabajo de esta, preguntandole a Arlet quienes son Tony y Pepper, a lo que está simplemente le respondió que son Pepper Potts y Anthony 'Tony' Stark, y cómo estos se conocieron, la noche llegó y Arlet por inercia empezó a arreglar un pequeño bolso con municiones y a buscar su típico traje que consiste en un pantalón de cuero negro que es muy flexible a pesar de su composición, una polera sin mangas negra y su chaqueta de cuero negro, busco sus armas, que estaban bien escondidos en la parte trasera de un armario que trajo a su habitación, sacando su pistola plateada, cargándola y dejándola en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, luego agarrando de debajo de su cama una bolso, que al abrirlo se mostró que en ella había 10 cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y 4 pistolas medianas, las cuales puso en posiciones estratégicas en la habitación simplemente pegandolas con un poco de cinta adhesiva, algo que puede ser simple pero es efectivo, cuando miro la hora, se dio cuenta que eran las 2am, decidió dormir ya que solo tendría 3 horas para dormir antes de tener que partir, con eso en mente Arlet se durmió, no sin antes dejar su teléfono de trabajo en la mesita de noche y cambiarse a su pijama, despertó exactamente a las 5am, rápidamente se levantó, duchó y vistió con la ropa que había dejado lista en la noche, 15 minutos antes de las 6am iba saliendo lista y con una mirada en blanco como siempre hacía cuando iba a una misión, cuando estaba apunto de salir, oyó pasos en su dirección, se dio cuenta para solo ver la Logan mirándola con curiosidad.

Oh…! Logan, buenos días, Arlet no esperaba verte despierto a esta hora-dice Arlet a lo que este solo levanta una ceja y la mira de pies a cabeza.

Yo no esperaba ver a nadie a esta hora-le responde Logan, a lo que Arlet solo le da una sonrisa pequeña.

Bueno de todas formas Arlet va saliendo así que adiós-dice Arlet dándose la media vuelta y saliendo rápidamente, sin dejar que Logan vea el furioso sonrojo que lleva solo cruzando un pènsamiento por su mente ' _Que rayos te pasa Arlet?!_ ', para luego negar y volver a la misma cara en blanco de antes.

10 horas después

Rusia, Moscú

Arlet acababa de bajarse del avión, su último trabajo se encontraba ahí, tenía que infiltrarse sin ser detectada en la mansión de uno de los más grandes mafiosos de la ciudad, buena paga cómo para poder vivir cómodamente hasta su muerte, se encontraba en camino a eso mansión en un taxi que la llevaría a un pueblito cerca de ahí, al bajarse mira el reloj dándose cuenta que mientras en Nueva York están en plena tarde, las 15:40 aprox., en Moscú aún están en la mañana, las 10:40 aprox., un poco temprano para actuar, pero los superiores solo querían que fuera rápido, Arlet no puede evitar sospechar, pero en un acto estúpido solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, ` _deben odiarlo mucho_ ` piensa desestimando la duda insistente en el fondo de su mente, encontró la mansión mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, lo que aumentó más sus sospechas, fue el hecho de que no se encontró con muchos guardias en el camino y fueron blancos fáciles de matar, al entrar más por instinto que por otra caso creo un escudo de diamante para protegerse de las rafagas de balas que dispararon los guardias en su contra ' _Debí haberlo imaginado que no tomarian mi ida con tanta facilidad, lo bueno es que siempre me guarde 3 cartas bajo la manga_ ' piensa sonriendo con maldad, para luego enviar pequeñas hojas de diamante hacia sus agresores, las cuales con una facilidad insultante atravesó los cuerpos de estos hombres, los demás guardias solo pudieron ver cómo una sola mujer acaba con ellos uno por uno, con un sadismo que incluso dejaría al hombre más sádico y malvado en ridículo, solo para que en un par de horas todo el mundo incluido su objetivo principal muerto, pero lo único que no esperaba era que un hombre la atacara por la espalda, ella se dio vuelta para solo ver a un hombre con una máscara negra, para luego perder la conciencia, horas después despertar amarrada a una silla, pero por alguna razon no podia ejecutar sus poderes, mirando al frente vio a un hombre simple de tez clara, vestido en esmoquin, que la miraba con parsimonia, este se acercó.

Buena carnicería es la que dejaste atras tuyo-dijo el hombre con tranquilidad deteniéndose enfrente de Arlet, la cual solo lo miro en blanco, este rápidamente la abofeteó, de esa manera pasaron las horas en que el hombre y sus acompañantes la torturaron para conseguir información sobre la hermandad para la que ella trabajaba, horas en que ella se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de las múltiples heridas que ellos infringieron en su cuerpo, hasta que en un momento dado se dio cuenta de que ella gracias a la gran cantidad de sangre que escurría de ella podía controlarla para ayudarce a escapar, dado que lo que sea que hayan utilizado en ella para inhibir sus poderes ya estaba dejando de hacer efecto, lentamente empezó a manipular la sangre en ella y luego de tener un vínculo estable, las utilizó para cortar las cuerdas mientras sus labios formaban una verdadera sonrisa maliciosa, la cual junto con la piel herida, la cual empezaba a expedir un vapor que calentó la habitación en segundos, causandoles un pavor tan grande como si estuvieran frente al mismo Lucifer, dado que los ojos de ella empezaron a ponerse de un rojo tan intenso que juraría que las llamas se mueven en ellos, lo último que se supo de ellos fue grito desgarrador que lanzaron, en pos de alguien que los ayude, pero no funcionó porque todos ellos ya se encontraban muertos…., luego de horas de extender la agonía de aquellos hombres sin nombre, se ve una sangrienta y cansada Arlet salir de aquel lugar dándose cuenta que era la misma mansión que había atacado horas atrás, pero al darse cuenta que esta toda ensangrentada da un suspiro de derrota antes de devolverse a la mansión para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, va hacia la primera habitación que ve y empieza a buscar en los cajones y armarios hasta encontrar ropa que se ajuste a ella, encuentra un jeans de color caqui ajustado, una polera manga larga gris y una chaqueta larga con capucha de color blanco, haciendo una mueca a los colores, se dirige hacia el baño, no sin antes de acordarse que por muy bajo que sea, también sacar ropa interior que por suerte también les quedaba, luego de bañarse y vestirse, se recuerda que también deberá llevarse un par de zapatos, ya que por alguna razón estos que lo quitaron junto con su chaqueta, agarra unas botas negras ' _Por fin!_ ' piensa Arlet, poniendoselas y llendose nuevamente de esa mansión, al llegar al pueblito nuevamente, se pone en contacto con sus superiores y les habla de la misión y les manda fotos de esta a fin de darles el mensaje de '' _No te metas conmigo nuevamente_ '', despidiéndose de ellos, para luego dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto en un taxi y dirigirse a el avión privado de la hermandad para poder volver a la Mansión X.

10 horas después

Westchester County, Nueva York

Arlet se bajaba nuevamente de él avión para irse hacia la Mansión X, con una bolsa grande en la mano, la cual llevaba regalos para la gente que conocio recientemente y obviamente para Pepper y Tony también.

Y hablando del demonio-susurra Arlet al sentir sonar su teléfono, rápidamente lo contesta.

*Llamada*

Arlet: Habla Arlet.

Tony: Por fin puedo hablar con una de mis chicas favoritas.

Arlet suspira.

Arlet: Tony justo Arlet estaba pensando en ti.

Tony: Sabía que era irresistible pero lo siento no eres mi tipo.

Arlet: Estúpido playboy, tampoco eres el tipo de Arlet, pero bueno de todas maneras Arlet viene llegando de Rusia y traje recuerdos para Pep y tu.

Tony: Otro ''Trabajo''?

Arlet: Si pero este es el último, renuncie, encontré otro trabajo, con gente como yo.

Tony: Te felicito! debemos celebrar, una super fiesta…. dame 30 minutos y voy a tenerlo todo listo.

Arlet: No Tony, Arlet está cansada, acaba de llegar de un vuelo de 10 horas, solo quiere comer y dormir.

Tony: Aguafiestas…

Arlet: Para otra sera… en unos días te voy a ir a dejar tu regalo y a ponernos al dia, bye.

Tony: Adios.

*Fin de la llamada*

Arlet da un último suspiro, antes de subirse a un taxi y darle la dirección de la Mansión X, ve la hora y eran las 8 am aprox., da un suspiro y al llegar a la mansión X, paga al taxista el cual solo la mira mal antes de irse, Arlet solo se encoge de hombros y se quita el abrigo colgandolo en su brazo, camina hacia el interior y cuando esta apunto de golpear la puerta, esta se abre de golpe, mostrando a una Ororo preocupada que la abraza, antes de hacerla pasar.

Qué sucede? te ves preocupada, algo le paso a los niños en la ausencia de Arlet?-pregunta Arlet con preocupación, esta niega con la cabeza.

Hemos estado tratando de conectar con usted de ayer-le responde Ororo, a lo que Arlet solo suspira suave.

Arlet solo se fue por un dia y dudo que pudieran comunicarse con Arlet dado que Arlet estaba en Rusia..Ah…! por cierto Arlet trae recuerdos! Aunque Arlet solo pudo adivinar lo que les gustaría, ya que no sabe muy bien lo que les gustaría , Arlet espera que les gusten-dice rápidamente Arlet haciendo sonreír a Ororo.

Vamos a la oficina del profesor, todos están ahí esperándote-dice Ororo a lo que está la mira por unos instantes antes de seguir tras ella-profesor, Arlet por fin llegó-dice entrando a la oficina siendo seguida de Arlet, está repentinamente se siente tímida por lo que mira al suelo antes de mirar al profesor.

Eh.. Um… Hola-dice Arlet antes de proseguir-Arlet trajo recuerdos de Rusia-termina rascándose con un dedo la mejilla, luego de explicarse Arlet por fin pudo entregar los regalos, trajo Vodka, cerveza artesanal, libros etc. etc., ellos eligieron que es lo que querían ya que ella no sabía que podía regalarles pero aún así agradecieron el gesto, luego de eso Logan se acerco a Arlet y la oloroso.

No hueles a ti-dice Logan bruscamente a lo que Arlet se sonroja y sonrie timidamente.

Si, es que esta ropa se la prestaron a Arlet-responde Arlet a lo que ella solo escucha un 'Mentira' de parte de Jean, a lo que Arlet la mira con sorpresa y Jean también la mira con sorpresa de vuelta, pero Arlet solo se encoge de hombros-disculpen pero me gustaría ir a descansar, me retiro-dice retirándose y recibiendo unos cuántos adioses y la mirada de Logan, lo que la hizo dar un pequeño respingo pensando ' _Se habrá dado cuenta?_ ' llevándose disimuladamente la hacia la parte izquierda del abdomen mientras salía de la oficina de Charles, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí, yendo hacia el armario saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios, para luego sacarse la polera gris, mostrando unas vendas y estas estaban empezando a empaparse de sangre, por lo general su curación era bastante rápida, pero esos estúpidos hombres lograron herirla con algún tipo de veneno que impide que su curación ' _Tendré que investigar sobre este veneno, no puedo permitirme volver a dejar que me envenenen_ ' pensó Arlet con enojo-Tsk! Estúpidos humanos-susurra con enojo mientras limpia la herida y le pone un ungüento, por suerte que esta es de fácil acceso para ella, pero su pregunta es cómo lograron herirla ahí y en qué momento, ella no recuerda haber sido herida ahí y es imposible que se olvide de algo gracias a su memoria eidética ' _Quizás fue cuando estuve inconsciente_ ' piensa Arlet mientras terminaba de vendar la herida, una vez terminado, se levantó de la cama y se puso un pijama sencillo de dos piezas azul, se lavo los dientes y se acostó en su cama pero no podía dormir, las imágenes de su paso por ese laboratorio se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, eran tan malditamente claras las imágenes que casi podía sentir los cables enterrados en su piel, casi podía sentir el recuerdo de esas torturas, aún podía escuchar la risa enferma de ese ''científico'' como él se definía a sí mismo, los años de dolor, soledad y odio, apretando el puño en voz baja exclamó la promesa que se hizo hace años al salir de ese laboratorio-Lo cazaré y lo mataré de la peor forma posible, extendere su dolor hasta que mi cuerpo se canse y mis brazos no puedan más- Arlet lentamente levanta su brazo hasta que estaba apuntando directamente hacia el techo, dándole el sol justo en el brazo mostrando el tatuaje de una serpiente, enrollada en su brazo, ese símbolo fue el que los secuaces de ese científico le pusieron, jamás supo el por qué… sacudiendo la cabeza trató de desestimar esos pensamientos, dándose vuelta para tratar de dormir, pero al ver que no podía sacó dos pastillas para dormir y si es mejor hasta el día siguiente, tragandoselas sin agua, cerró los ojos para esperar a que las pastillas hicieran su efecto.

Al otro dia

Habitación de Arlet

10:30 de la mañana

Arlet recién despertaba, con el cerebro embotado por el efecto de las pastillas, se empezó a mover pero se desperto rapidamente gracias a un dolor agudo en su abdomen, aunque decidió ignorarlo, el veneno pronto dejaría de hacer efecto en su sistema, en su armario busco la ropa de hoy, decidió que por una vez se pondría ropa diferente y con eso en mente sacó un jeans azul descolorido rasgado, un cinturón café, una blusa blanca junto con una chaqueta de cuero café y unos tacones café, dejándolos sobre la cama, para luego dirigirse al baño a bañarse, luego de salir del baño, miro la hora y eran las 11:30, se miró la herida y se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba curada casi por completo, sonriendo para sí, se vistio rapidamente, dejando su pelo suelto y salio de su habitación para encontrarse frente a frente con Jean, la cual estaba apunto de golpear la puerta.

Buenos días Jean, deseas algo de Arlet?-pregunto Arlet a Jean la cual la miro por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

Buenos días, el profesor desea hablar contigo-le responde Jean a Arlet, a lo cual por un segundo sus ojos se pusieron serios para luego saltar a la felicidad, dejando a Jean con extrañeza.

Bueno gracias por avisarle a Arlet-le dice Arlet caminando hacia la oficina del Profesor, siendo seguida de Jean, Arlet al ver esto solo se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.


End file.
